In The Hospital Wing With a Malfoy
by Risika5438
Summary: A cracky little one-shot of Ginny and Malfoy in the hospital wing after Harry used Sectemsempra on him. Draco is higher than a kite.  I don't participate but considering the date, and that I had this bit laying around my computer it seemed fitting.


I had gotten hexed by Pavarti, she was always jealous of me, and now that I was dating Harry she would not leave me alone. Of course, no one noticed the face that Ginny Weasley was now clutching her now-broken ribs and breathing so shallowly she was about to pass out. I don't blame them. Malfoy was in much worse shape. Madam Pomfrey could easily mend my bones, though she made me stay the night because the mending of ribs was delicate business and had to be drawn out longer than other types of healing.

Malfoy was no longer bleeding but the cuts to his skin did not heal instantaneously. He was most likely in a lot of pain. Madam Pomfrey was unable to heal him like she would because the spell Harry used was seriously dark magic.

So it was Malfoy awake all night in tremendous pain, or alternately high as a kite from the pain medication and me awake all night because he was annoying the shit out of me. Not to mention the pain in my ribs kept me awake.

"So I'm sure you've heard what happened to me, but what brings you here?" Malfoy asked. I think he might have been delirious from the pain reducing potion Madam Pomfrey gave him already, but it was the first coherent thing he said all night so I figured I would answer.

"Pavarti Patil hexed me. Broke my left side ribcage." I told him, he laughed, actually laughed at me.

"You let Patil get the jump on you?" He snorted. "I knew you and your family were lousy but I didn't realize you would let an airhead like Pavarti Patil get the jump on you." He sniggered.

"Oh shut up. I was sleeping in the common room. I usually sneak into the Ravenclaw commons but I was stumped by the riddle tonight and Luna was already inside" I grumbled

"Why is it oh so Dangerous for the Weaslette to get caught sleeping in her own Dorms?" Malfoy said spitefully.

"You wouldn't have heard would you have? Being a Slytherin and all. For one I was dating Harry Potter, making me public enemy number one to the entire female population. Gryffindor is afraid of me. Ever since my first year they've been uneasy. They think I'm going to kill them in their sleep or something." I said shrugging.

"Why would they think that?" He asked. Now I was definitely starting to believe it was the medication driving his words. Mostly because he sang his last question to the tune of Mary had a little lamb or something of that nature.

"I opened the chamber of Secrets, I have been possessed by the Dark Lord. I think the first through third years think I am a Slytherin, who just got put in Gryffindor because of my family, or alternately a demon, which shows just how insane those ideas are."

"You said you were dating Potter, as in past tense. This morning you two seemed close enough."

"I haven't broken up with him yet, but I am going to the next time I see him." I told him.

"Why?"

"He did this to you."

"So? You don't care about me, in fact you hate me"

"He used a spell he had no idea what it did when he hexed you. He could have killed you. It was reckless and stupid. I think if your in the Great Hall tomorrow you'll be in for a show."

"Your going to make a spectacle out of dumping Potter?"

"I figured why not solve all of my problems at once. Dumping Potter publicly will get the girls in the school to leave me alone, I'll go back to being the invisable Ginny Weasley who everyone cares about only when she's winning for them, or kicking their arse on the quidditch pitch. Which suits me just fine. If I take it to super-bitch level it might even get some of the idiot little boys who've been following me around with drool trails to leave me alone. So if I don't go back to being invisible I might be 'that crazy bitch', you know like Lavender was labeled after she dated my brother, people leave her alone, so I'm hoping it'll work for me."

"Maybe the first year gryffies are right."

"About me being a demon? I don't think so. As far as I know I'm just a witch." I snorted.

"About you really being a Slytherin. You're a cold-hearted manipulative bitch. I think you and Pansy would get along."

"God what the hell did Pomfrey give you, you're tripping balls right now aren't you, and here I was thinking you might be at least semi-coherent? Pansy's an annoying clingy bitch"

"Don't swear in front of Sunshine. Pansy isn't that bad. She's a lot like you in the way that she wants guys to leave her alone, so she throws herself at me in public. It gives her a crazy clingy chick status making Slytherin boys run screaming. Slytherins are more into one-night stands than actual relationships. Clingy equals undesirable number one."

"Sunshine?" Something told me he would not remember this conversation come morning.

"The unicorn standing over in the lollipop field." I laughed, causing tears to spring into my eyes. Laughing with broken ribs hurt badly.

"Yep my label of you being semi-coherent flew out the window" I said groaning, the pain had yet to dissipate.

"She didn't give you anything for the pain?"

"No, I needed to be able to feel my body to make sure everything was mending properly." I groaned.

"Sunshine and I are impressed."

"You and Sunshine should try to get some sleep." I said, rubbing my temples. Merlin I wanted some of what he was having. He must have taken my advice because he didn't say anything again for the rest of the night.


End file.
